Cealey Godwin
Cealey Elizabeth Godwin (born December 20, 1991) is a former contestant and winner of Endurance: High Sierras. She competed alongside Alex Carignan as the Green Team. Endurance Cealey was one of the 16 contestants to make it through the right to stay. In the partner selection, she wanted to be partners with Alex, and despite Garret wanting her, she outright refused it. After the game Hangin' Around, Kelsey and Dakota put Alex and Cealey on the same team. She was excited, though was afraid of going home in the mission that followed. In Unwind, Cealey and Alex untied their rope first, and became the Green Team, the first official team on Endurance 5. After receiving her color, Cealey was proud she was on an official Endurance Team. In Hot Potato, Cealey was shocked when J.D. revealed the power to switch teams before the mission. After the mission, she, alongside Aeriel, went up to Taylor and volunteered to switch their teams. However, when Taylor gave Cameron the power to switch the teams, he left both Red and Green intact and switched Gray and Blue instead. Like everyone else in Move it Along, Cealey felt the repercussions of the previous day. When Purple won the right to divide the 6 teams into 2 superteams, Green was placed with Blue and Yellow. This meant that Green would be safe from temple since either her superteam wins (thus automatic immunity) or the Purple-Red-Orange superteam (all of whom are in the alliance with Green). Prior to the mission, Cealey decided to wear purple shorts which offended Blue and Yellow though she insisted she would not throw the challenge to let her allies win. Ultimately, only one team from each competed and Blue was chosen for Blue-Yellow-Green against Purple. Purple ultimately won and, as planned, sent Blue and Yellow. Max (from Orange) though felt sorry for Yellow having to do two trips and tried to ask Dakota to reconsider. Dakota though, who was sitting next to Cealey went this happened, refused to change the plan. In It's A Drag, Cealey and Alex knew the fact that they had been carried so far meant that even Purple has had thoughts of getting rid of them if they don't prove their weight and talk with each other why that day's temple mission was especially important for them to win. Fortunately for Cealey, she and Alex won the mission. Both easily agreed with sending Blue and Orange to temple. Both confirmed this to the teams in advance and Cealey made it clear to Connor that they were not going to change their mind. Orange was ultimately eliminated at temple. Portrayal & Relationships Cealey was depicted as a competitor, but friendly with the other contestants, except for Taylor in Create Your Own Game. Cealey, however, thought it was because of similar personalities clashing with each other, as revealed in Slingshot Alley. Some people watching the show considered her the mean girl and the purple carried them throughout the game. She was probably the main "popular" girl, with her partner Alex and the Purple team. Her "relationship" with Dakota was probably based on a lot of flirting on both sides to keep the alliance together. Quotes *'Featured Quote: '"Come on! Get angry!" *"Just stop with the crying!" *"No; I don't want Garret; that's it! How many times do I have to say it?!" *"Do it for your family, your animals, your siblings..." (to Alex) *"Be quiet! 'Let go' isn't in your vocabulary!" *"...we want to prove to everybody that Purple didn't need to carry us. We earned our Right to Stay." *"Or should you be feeling really dumb right now because everyone was crying around you?? (to Connor) Post Endurance After graduating from Lawton Chiles High School, Cealey went on to attend Florida State University. Weekend sports anchor at WKOW-TV, Madison, WI, since April 2015. Trivia *Cealey's relationship with Dakota has been considered one of the most high-profile Endurance relationships. Gallery 828349 901287.jpg ___media_media021_0000218782_0000218782_PM_1198882349.jpg 4985 1101620022704 1292790293 30333920 7064003 n.jpg External Links *Cealey Godwin on MySpace *Cealey Godwin on Facebook *Cealey Godwin on the iMDb *@CealeyGodwin on Twitter Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E5 contestants Category:Green Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Endurance Champions Category:Athletes Category:Contestants from Florida